Who do you think you are?
by Prelude in Indigo
Summary: It went from natural enemies even though they didn't know why, to simple friendship, to a sweet crush, and then finally love. Travel with these two as they discover their feelings for each other. Threeshot, Toko!
1. Friends?

**~Friends~**

Toph was soaking her feet in a pool of water as Zuko attempted to carve a wooden figurine, using the tips of his fingers.

It was an awkward silence that Toph couldn't stand

"Hey Sparky!"

Zuko's concentration vanished and the little wooden figure turned to ash. "What?" he shouted.

"Who do you think you are?"

He thought for a second. "Why don't you tell me?" Zuko said, sitting next to her.

Toph smiled shyly. Wait- shyly?

"I think you're a strong person. Someone a little like me. Someone confused and struggling. You've got too many problems to deal with. You're strong, compassionate, even if you are a little evil. You're Zuko. You're my friend." A rosy hue spread over her cheeks, making her look like a china doll.

Zuko took her hand. "I trust your judgment."

"That means a lot, coming from you."

"I know."

That was the day Toph first felt Zuko smile.


	2. Crush?

They were playing truth or dare.

It was the dumbest game ever. Everyone had to choose another person and ask them for dare or truth. If you failed to complete either, you had to kiss whoever the darer/asker told you too. Or else you were a CHIIKEN. That was how Sokka spelled it- Aang was already chicken. His question? "GIVE THE UNSUSPECTING KATARA A HUG!"

Chicken indeed.

"ZUKO!" Sokka shrieked. He was on the other side of Zuko- Toph was sitting next to him as well. "It's your turn!!"

"Dare." He replied in a monotone.

"As expected," Toph muttered under her breath.

Sokka made his thinking face- which looked like a bad case of constipation- and stroked his imaginary beard. "ALL RIGHT!" he cheered. "ZUKO!! Your dare is… TO KISS… TOPH!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" The afore-mentioned blind girl screamed.

"I'm not doing that." Zuko stared straight ahead, the beginnings of a blush forming on his pale cheeks. He silently prayed no one else noticed.

"Oh! So you're saying… you DON'T want to kiss me?" Toph frowned angrily and crossed her arms.

"Yes." Zuko lied through his teeth.

"NO ONE TURNS TOPH BEI-FONG DOWN!!" she screamed, bursting everyone's eardrums for the second time. She fumed furiously, sticking her tongue out at the mortified Zuko. "Who do you think you are anyway?"

He smiled sweetly and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm Zuko. I'm the dishonored Fire Nation Prince. And I like you… I like you a lot." He planted a soft yet lingering kiss on her cheek, enjoying the sensation of seeing her turn into a tomato.

Her eyes widened. For a second, no one moved. They all knew Toph was gonna do something- and now, the balance was even.

Zuko then pushed the balance over. He smiled a very self-satisfied, very pleased smirk.

A loud _CRACK_ resounded through the clearing, bouncing of the smooth gray walls.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU PERVY LIAR!?!" She screamed, stomping off. Poor Zuko was left for dead on the ground with a red hand mark on his face.

Toph smiled and touched her cheek, making sure no one saw her.


	3. Love

**Finally. =D The last chapter of my little Toko threeshot. I loved writing this, I honestly did, but it's a relief to be finished with it, to tell the truth. I'm trying really hard to stick to the one story I have going, so now I'm just glad that this is over.**

**CHEEERRS!! XD TO TOKO!!**

* * *

She giggled as she watched the tall young man make his way across the serene and peaceful garden. Of course, she would never let him see her giggling like such a fool, but sometimes it was nice to act like a child. And what better place was there than the now lovely Royal Garden? Ever since Zuko had come into power, the garden had been restored and planted with fire lilies, a flower Toph knew had special sentiment for him.

"Hello," he grinned, turning to face the now matured fourteen year old girl. She still had rosy cheeks, white skin, and dim green eyes, but her hair was now long and twisted elegantly, and her childhood bangs had grown into long strands of hair on either side of her face.

"Hey Sparky," she replied nonchalantly, really feeling her heart beating incessantly. Ever since the end of the war, now that they were no longer so stressed with saving the world, the two teens had grown closer together as they realized their similarities. Both had had a horrible childhood. Both had the same fiery temper; and they had their disabilities: Zuko his horrendous scar and Toph her non-existent eyesight. And as they grew together, Toph had started to notice something. A sweating in her palms, or a quickened heartbeat.

The handsome boy tilted his head back and sat next to her, taking a hand as was custom. "Toph. What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" she asked in utter confusion, placing the sole-less shoes on the ground. Nothing seemed out of order, but Zuko seemed to be in one of his thoughtful moods, which was dangerous. He had lost some of the anger that once characterized him, but still he retained an abrupt and rude personality.

"I mean…" he said sweetly, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. 'Us."

Her cheeks flushed and she bent her head instinctively, eyes widening. She really liked him… in fact, she had for a while. She still remembered that day two years ago, when he had told her he liked her and kissed her cheek. How was she supposed to forget it? But, she didn't want to say that, so instead she replied; "Yeah. We've become great friends!" and punched him in the shoulder- just like she used to.

"Yeah…" he answered nervously, a gentle smile gracing his thin lips. They sat in companionable silence, like usual, the tense minute fading away quickly. Toph relaxed her hold on the silky gown she had traded her old outfit for. She tucked her legs up under her on the wooden bench, which was much like closing her eyes.

She sadly relaxed against Zuko's shoulder, regretting that he had not seen fit to chase the topic further. The blind earthbender really had been waiting for the longest time- she wondered if it might not be better to simply give up, and she prayed that the emotions did not show on her face.

Unbeknownst to her, Zuko examined the young girl's face, sighing internally. He turned his head so he was nearly facing her, still keeping her head on his shoulder. His honey colored eyes ravaged her face as he took in every detail- the soft pink lips- the long black lashes that kissed softly her fair skin.

She gasped as he laid a single hand against her cheek. Toph's heart started to beat fast, but she didn't protest, knowing this was what she had been waiting for.

Zuko leaned down gently, pressing his cool lips against her soft ones when she didn't protest against his kissing her. She didn't respond, staying still until he sat back up. He smirked a little, glancing at the blind girl who he had just kissed. Nobody said anything until Toph finally cracked a grin, punching him in the arm.

"Just who do you think you are?" she said softly, smiling hugely as she remembered what she had said to him after he had boldly kissed her cheek two years ago- the start of her love for him.

Zuko laughed, also remembering. He also remembered the exact words he had said to her in return when she smacked him and stalked off, the day his adoration for her began. No matter what the little earthbender had said or done, he had never left her side, and this was where it had taken him. "I'm Zuko," he answered, lifting her land to his mouth and smiling against it.

"And I love you."


End file.
